


Touching Me (Touching You)

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Feels, Ghost Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex on a table, Touch-Starved, leaving marks, pinned against the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: You are the only thing Ardbert can touch. And he needs that now, desperately.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Touching Me (Touching You)

…..

The door to your room in the Pendants has barely shut behind you when you find yourself slammed back against it. You tense, your instinct to fight rising to the fore, just for a moment before you realize the hands that paw all over you aren’t hurting, but searching. Tearing your armor from you and rucking up the softer clothing underneath to map out your skin. You gasp, arching into that cold, tingly touch. Your gaze meeting the bright, spectral blue of Ardbert’s as he presses you into the door with his body - a solid presence that only ever seemed to be able to touch you - and runs his hands over you. 

“I tried! I couldn’t… I couldn’t help,” he says, desperation in his eyes. “All I could do was watch.” 

You make a low, punched-out hurt sound in your throat and reach for him. Cupping his face in your hands, his expression so miserable, and drawing him in to kiss him hard. To chase away the hurt he was feeling, the hopelessness. 

Ardbert sobs against your lips even though he cannot really cry. Lurching away from the door and dragging you with him. You find yourself pressed to the table instead of your bed, your own hands swiping behind you to scatter cups, plates, bowls of fruit aside as Ardbert settles against you again, kissing, kissing, kissing you like he would never get the chance again.

Your head tips back in a gasp as he breaks your longest kiss to date to kiss and bite and lick over your jaw and down your throat. Desperate to touch, to leave his mark. To prove his existence, that he could do _something_. 

You hiss a breath as he kisses, sucks, and bites over your chest. So cold where you were warm, his lips and tongue like ice that hardens your nipples into tight, aching buds that he teases. Licking, sucking hard, biting and gnawing like he meant to eat you; devour you. Your heart pounds in your chest, desire swirling hot in your belly as you just… let him. Allow him free reign. To do as he liked with your body, because yours was the only body he could touch. And gods, there had been a heat between you even when he was alive. Even when he was trying to kill you, when you were trying to kill him in return. To defend yourself and your friends. 

His tongue trails, slick and cold, down your abdomen and you’re panting hard as he stares up you with lips pressed to your skin, worshipping you, his blue eyes piercing and hungry. You moan his name, shaky with want. 

He tears at what was left of your clothing and quite suddenly you are bare to the air, and the coldness of him as he settles to kneel between your thighs as they fall open for him. It usually made him grin, laugh, tease you when he saw how much you wanted him. Today he is quiet, intense. His touch bruising in force, branding. More marks that you will keep as long as they last. 

He breathes against you only to see you tremble. Pressing the barest brush of a kiss against where you wanted him most just to hear the sound you make in your need, and then he draws away. Teasing you. Kissing at your hips, your thighs. Leaving cold trails with his tongue and blowing on them to make you shiver and your skin prickle all the more. Sucking marks into your skin, lightly at first and then as hard as he possibly can before biting. You bite at your own lips, at your fingers, writhing as he tortures you so. But knowing he needed this, needed you, and so you do not ask that he hurry up. You indulge him, allow him this, and make all the sweet sounds he had said before that he liked. 

Your patience pays off, or perhaps Ardbert himself is impatient. Right before you are tempted to plead for relief does he give it to you. With lips, and tongue, and a mouth that devours. So intense, so good that you grip the table so hard that it crack under your strength. You reach your peak more than once, and at one point you must black out entirely. You snap into wakefulness, confused and in your bed. 

Ardbert stands over you. 

“Ok?” You ask. 

Adbert nods, his mouth open but he has no words. 

You smile at him, understanding. And tease, “ _Wow_.”

Ardbert ducks his head, coughing and rubbing at his neck. His cheeks glow red. 


End file.
